


Пауки и магия

by drhurma



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sombramaker, Spiderbyte, modernau, Юмор, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-11-01 03:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drhurma/pseuds/drhurma
Summary: Склад маленьких идей по Вдова/Сомбра..Официальный статус "завершен", но склад, вероятно, пополняемый.





	1. Знакомство в клубе. ModernAU, R.

\- Ничего не говори, - просит девушка, прижимая палец к губам Амели. Та замирает, не сводя с нее горящего взгляда, и наблюдает за мелкими бликами завитых волос в тусклом свете кабинки. Снаружи грохотала музыка, внутри тяжело перекатывались три виски с колой. Девушка же была легкой и быстрой, как тень, и Амели мало волновало, что встретились они полчаса назад. 

Девушка - она представилась как мисс Прекрасная Возможность, и даже Амели не сдержала смешок, - уже атаковала ее шею. Амели чувствовала, как быстрые пальцы бегают по ее спине, гладя усевшуюся там арахну, спускаясь ниже, пробираясь чуть не под кожу. Внезапно Амели схватила ее за тонкое запястье.  
\- Ну что такое? - девушке пришлось задрать голову, чтобы взглянуть на Амели. Мелкая и настойчивая.  
\- Не здесь. Ко мне или к тебе?  
\- К тебе, - не задумываясь ответила мисс Прекрасная Возможность, - Если ты умеешь водить без рук.  
\- У меня водитель, - ответила Амели и, не разжимая хватку, потащила присвистнувшую девушку из туалета.  
\- Да ты у нас богачка? А водитель у тебя старый мужик с усами? Или без? Пожалуйста, пусть у него будут усы! - захихикала девушка.  
\- Он лысый. Целиком.  
\- А ты везде смотрела?

Амели бросила уничтожающий взгляд через плечо, но девушка лишь громче захохотала.  
\- Ладно-ладно, сдаюсь, похищай меня, богатая леди, не буду тебе мешать.

Тачка, на вид совершенно неприметная, внутри казалась значительно просторнее, чем снаружи.  
\- Это все мне? Я так никуда не доеду, - запротестовала девушка, обнаружив мини-бар под сиденьем. - Придется нести меня на руках в постель.  
\- Потащу за волосы, - хмыкнула Амели.  
\- Не, так себе идея. Почему, по-твоему, у меня половина головы лысая?

Девушка продолжала изучать мини-бар, уютно поджав под себя ноги в невероятно ярких кроссовках.  
\- Где твое секс-подземелье, дорогая? Далеко ехать?

Амели фыркнула и постучала по перегородке, отделяющей водительское место от пассажирских. Перегородка бесшумно опустилась, и водитель, обменявшись с хозяйкой парой слов на французском, тут же снова скрылся с глаз. Автомобиль тронулся.

\- Недалеко.  
\- Боже, он и правда как яичко вареное… - покачала головой девушка. - Вареное в серной кислоте.  
\- Да, в него как-то плеснули, - буднично поведала Амели, отбирая у девушки бутылку, с которой та сражалась уже добрых две минуты, и показывая, как открыть пробку. - Отсюда шрамы.  
\- Заслонил собой кого-то важного? - девушка продолжала улыбаться, но Амели заметила, как напряглась ее спина, и тихонько ухмыльнулась про себя.  
\- Да. Это его работа, - сказала Амели и дождавшись, пока девушка отхлебнет прямо из горла, потянула ее к себе. 

“Секс-подземелье” было действительно недалеко и оказалось обычной квартирой в центре, обставленной, по заявлению гостьи, до неприличия нормально. (“Ни единой хрустальной люстры, ни одного дворецкого в узких штанишках! Мрак.”) Водитель за ними не последовал, лишь вышел, чтобы открыть женщинам двери и проводить до входа в дом, на что девушка снова довольно и пьяно заулыбалась.  
\- У меня есть кофе, - сообщила Амели, бросив привычный взгляд в окно. Ничего необычного. Хорошо. - Возможно, еда. Конфет нет, хватит трогать ящики.  
\- Ну _конечно_ у тебя нет конфет, - закатила глаза девушка, потрясая цветной гривой. - Если у леди яркий стиль, так она сразу инфантильный единорог с сахарной ватой?  
\- Так ты будешь кофе?  
\- Буду.  
\- С сахаром?  
\- ...да.

В холодильнике обнаружился сыр и яблоки, и девушка с невероятной скоростью умяла все еще до того, как Амели прикончила собственную чашку. К моменту, как Амели добралась до середины, мисс Прекрасная Возможность уже осмотрела, пощупала и прокомментировала и кухню, и комнаты, и, кажется, даже потолок. Казалось, она нарочно создает как можно больше шума. Шума из абсолютного ничего: в квартире было просторно и пусто, и Амели это устраивало.

\- Хорошее местечко у тебя, дорогая. Очень тебе подходит, - донесся голос из спальни.  
\- Ты серьезно? Или это очередная ирония?  
\- Кто знает, - раздалось прямо над ухом Амели, что точно не вызвало легкого холода по спине. Эта девка ступает так тихо.... - Тебя разве беспокоит, что я думаю?  
\- Нет, - честно ответила Амели. Ее вообще мало волновали чьи-то мысли и мнения. Быстрые смуглые пальцы заползли за ворот рубашки. К спине прижалось теплое тело, и оно было без футболки. Острый неоново-розовый ноготь царапнул подбородок.  
\- Тогда допивай свой ужасный горький кофе.

На вкус девушка была как виски с колой и еще четырьмя ложками сахара, она отдавала электрической кислинкой, будто батарейка, искрясь и словно насмехаясь над ней. Гостья набросилась на нее с ничуть не меньшим энтузиазмом, чем на сыр десять минут назад. Победно усевшись сверху, она снова занялась шеей Амели, попутно расстегивая рубашку и очень целеустремленно двигаясь вниз.  
Амели же крепко схватила ее за плечо и резко перевернулась, садясь сверху сама. Сила редко ее подводила.

\- Боже-боже, а могла просто сказать, - усмехнулась девушка и тут же охнула - Амели чуть прикусила ей проколотый сосок. - Мне можно хоть что-то делать?  
\- Не мешать, - ответила Амели и отточенным осторожным движением коснулась ее.  
\- Ну… _аахх_… ну мам… - снова уничтожительный взгляд, снова смех вперемешку с прикушенными стонами. - А царапаться можно?

Амели взглянула на нее: нагая и растрепанная, сверлящая ее лукавым псевдо-пьяным взглядом, поднявшая ладони, будто сдаваясь.

\- Можно, - коротко ответила Амели и занялась делом.

Когда Амели проснулась, было довольно поздно. Необычно, на самом деле: она всегда чутко спала, и любой шорох тревожил сон. Бледность, усталость и собранность были с ней всегда. Амели выглянула в окно. Крыша дома напротив была залита таким же бледным светом - пустая и безжизненная. Хорошо.  
Кровать тоже была пуста. Смятые одеяла валялись комом возле подушки - Амели своим вообще никогда не пользовалась, так что после третьего раунда гостья, пробормотав buenas noches, свила себе из них гнездо, теперь уже совсем холодное. Амели заглянула в гостиную, осмотрела кухню, ванную, даже балкон - ни следа. Дурацкая футболка и зелено-синие кроссовки, очевидно, ушли вместе с хозяйкой. В качестве напоминания о том, что здесь вообще кто-то был, осталось пара цветных волос на подушке да смазанный след от лиловой помады на забытой на кухне кофейной чашке. Амели накинула рубашку и поежилась - ткань на плечах неприятно скользнула по коже. Мимолетный осмотр в зеркале обнаружил здоровенные отметины от ногтей и зубов: на плечах, на шее, груди, даже на татуировке на спине.  
Что ж, сама ведь разрешила. На ней всегда все быстро заживает.

Но этот чертов энтузиазм...

Если в холодильнике еще что-то и осталось, для завтрака этого бы вряд ли хватило. Не то чтобы Амели в принципе собиралась готовить - просто одна из тысяч бытовых деталей, которые она по привычке подмечала вокруг. Которые уже давно никак с ней не резонировали.

\- Серьезно?.. Merde, когда она...

С пустой полки на нее издевательски смотрел маленький подсохший круассанчик. Под круассанчиком обнаружилась записка.

_“классные тату_

_P.S. и конкурсы интересные ;)”_


	2. Пропажа или Маленький книжный клуб. PG-13, ангст, психология, элементы юмора.

Если уделять чему-то очень много времени, открывается масса возможностей. Роковая Вдова расширяла собственные каждый день, стреляя по мишеням, карабкаясь по тренировочной стенке, поднимая штангу снова и снова. Проходя медосмотры у доктора О’Доран. Заламывая руки бойцам на спаррингах. Сидя в засаде по шесть часов, не двигаясь и почти не моргая. Проверяя себя на предмет ранений, дабы случайно не потерять слишком много крови. Всегда выполняя задание точно и чисто. 

Но даже при всем этом времени у нее было слишком много. 

Ей не запрещалось покидать базу, но Амели этим правом почти никогда не пользовалась. Какой толк смотреть на праздных итальянцев, если ей самой не быть праздной. Ни вино, ни тренировки, ни эксперименты, ни секс, ни даже задания – ничто не могло унять ее всепоглощающей скуки.

Однажды Сомбра предложила какое-то чтиво на ужасающее количество страниц, с таким же ужасающим количеством длинных испанских имен, явно намекая, что если Амели проникнется и не уснет через полчаса, то станет сверхчеловеком. Еще более сверхчеловеком Амели не стала, и книгу осилила без труда за пару дней, как обычно, не впечатлившись. Тогда Сомбра стала на пробу закидывать ее разными романами, в основном испаноязычными, чем бульварнее, тем лучше, и смотреть за реакцией. Все это Амели проглатывала без особых усилий. Ни семейные драмы, ни величественный библейский рок не вызывали у нее ни сочувствия, ни раздражения. Амели ловко улавливала отсылки и громила нелепые, по ее мнению, сюжетные ходы, если Сомбра интересовалась, но никакой видимой страсти по этому поводу не испытывала. 

Впрочем, вся эта писанина съедала какую-то часть времени, что было уже неплохо. Сама Сомбра, отчего-то горячо интересовавшаяся ее мнением и при этом болтавшая за двоих, вносила значительную лепту в дело скукоуничтожения. Со временем Амели даже научилась благодарить ее за книги и уделенное время: с момента своего второго рождения она научилась многому, в том числе имитировать внимание. Порой даже успешно. Хотя Сомбру было сложно провести.

Она искусно создавала ореол шутливой таинственности, будто подкидывание дурацких книжек служило каким-то особым целям, но Амели сомневалась, что тут было место чему-то кроме пустого любопытства. Сомбра часто смеялась и улыбалась всякой ерунде. Впервые услышав “спасибо” из уст Амели, она остолбенела на миг, а затем улыбнулась вновь. Эта улыбка не имела ничего общего с весельем, и Амели, как ни пыталась подгадать момент, больше так ни разу ее не увидела.

  
  
  


– Знаешь, я поняла. У тебя в голове блок-схема, – сказала как-то Сомбра, глядя на нее лукаво поверх локтей. Она лежала на кровати, неярко светясь всем своим кибернетическим богатством, и следила, как Амели ищет в темноте зажигалку. 

– В каком смысле?

– Ты примерно представляешь, как должна выглядеть ситуация и рисуешь себе в голове варианты ответов. “Да”, “нет”, “стрелять”, “бежать”. И так во всем.

Амели прикурила и выпустила дым в открытое окно. Когда-то она любила теплую погоду, как сейчас, но нынче подобные вещи превратились в бэкграунд, в часть декорации, как и она сама.

– В этом вся суть, – спокойно ответила Амели. Сомбра в ответ только хмыкнула, будто ничего другого услышать и не ждала. Обе замолчали. Что до секса, что после, что во время – девушка всегда находила о чем поболтать, но сегодня она была немного тише обычного. Амели отметила этот факт в своем воображаемом блокноте под названием “Сомбра”, но расспрашивать не стала. Послышался шорох ткани: Сомбра натягивала обратно свои, удивительно бесформенные по сравнению с обычными, штаны и кофту. Слабое мерцание имплантов, вживленных вдоль позвоночника и конечностей, скрылось под одеждой, и Сомбру стало почти не видно.

– Уходишь?

– Ага.

– Не через дверь, пожалуйста.

– Знаешь, никто не умрет, если я разок пройдусь отсюда пешком по коридору. Не я здесь человек-паук, – лицо было почти скрыто в темноте, но по голосу чувствовалось, как Сомбра состроила мину.

– Человек-паук? – Амели было плевать, кто это, и Сомбра это, конечно, знала. 

– Да, забудь. Я потом пришлю тебе новую книжку, если хочешь.

– Жду не дождусь.

Амели выпустила еще облако дыма и пропустила девушку к окну. Сомбра, взбираясь на подоконник, картинно крякнула. Амели знала, что та может вскарабкаться по пологой стене на два метра вверх, если надо, но подала руку – потому что, похоже, Сомбра от нее этого ждет. Та, ухмыльнувшись, все также картинно взялась за предложенную руку и ловко влезла на подоконник. Амели никогда не понимала, зачем этот цирк, точно как никогда не понимала, зачем ее поселили на первом этаже. Но это было лучше, чем в лаборатории, так что она не жаловалась. Да и понимать – больше не ее забота.

– Доброй ночи, araña. Не скучай, – донеслись добродушные, почти ласковые слова. В темноте было плохо видно, но Сомбра, кажется, улыбнулась и, помахав ей на прощанье, спрыгнула в теплую безлунную ночь – и пропала. Амели продолжала курить, смотреть в окно и автоматически перебирать вероятности того, что здесь было что-то не так. 

Вдруг до нее дошло: Сомбра никогда раньше так не делала. Она всегда уходила не оглядываясь, а в следующую их встречу, через день или три недели, здоровалась как ни в чем не бывало. В блок-схеме Амели это было отмечено как обычное поведение. Теперь же туда добавилась еще одна стрелка, ведущая к большому (но не слишком большому) знаку вопроса.

На следующую ночь Сомбра не пришла. Как и на следующую за ней. Когда выяснилось, что сообщений о ее местонахождении не поступало больше недели, Амели поняла, что она в принципе больше никогда не придет.

Агенты не были прикованы к базе на цепь, пусть Сомбра и осела вместе с ними в Милане на несколько месяцев. Амели редко заглядывала в комнату, которую Сомбра здесь заняла: маленькая, тесная, даже с немногочисленными вещами хакерши она казалась захламленной вусмерть. Удивительно, как много понадобилось времени, чтобы заметить, что комната была пуста. Все пропало, будто никого здесь и не было.

Из баз данных Когтя также пропала вся информация об участии Сомбры в деятельности организации. Да и о ней самой осталось ровно столько, сколько Сомбра сама посчитала нужным: ни единой строчки. Биометрические параметры и данные о состоянии имплантов, хранившиеся у Мойры, были изменены на случайные. Медицинские карты других членов Когтя не пострадали, но, вполне вероятно, были также скопированы. Впрочем, Сомбра должна была понимать, что у Мойры были бэкапы на все случаи жизни, пусть даже в виде записей на обрывках картона. А некоторые знания она просто хватала мозгом и не выпускала уже никогда. 

Адрес, с которого она присылала Амели книжки и идиотские холо-картинки, не существовал. Именно так Амели и сказала, когда Рейес и доктор О’Доран вызвали ее на разговор. Все материалы, когда-либо полученные от Сомбры, были деликатно изъяты и изучены. Просто на всякий случай. 

Допрос также не показал ничего сверхъестественного – совершенно очевидно, что Сомбра не спешила делиться с Лакруа никакими своими планами. Амели не стала обижаться ни на тесты, ни на то, что ее во время допроса очень вежливо привязали к стулу. В конце концов, она действительно была способна свернуть лаборантам шеи, это лишь меры безопасности.

Доктор О’Доран деликатно, чуть ли не по-матерински поинтересовалась, сможет ли агент Лакруа справиться с Сомброй, если, точнее, когда они с ней столкнутся. Не вызовет ли это у нее сложностей морального характера, учитывая, как они были близки. 

Амели сказала, что не вызовет. Она даже не стала спрашивать, откуда Мойра знает, ибо Мойра всегда все знает. Рейес теперь станет еще мрачнее: он давно подозревал, кто слил операцию в бюро Вольской, а также кто так любезно предоставил Моррисону данные о планах Когтя в Каире. И вряд ли это знание приведет его в благостное настроение.

Амели даже почувствовала нечто сродни облегчению, стирая из блок-схемы надоедливый знак вопроса и заменяя его пометкой “она прощалась, потому что не собиралась больше приходить”. Точка. Все ясно.

Они перебрались ненадолго в штаб-квартиру недалеко от Оазиса. Аканде распорядился, чтобы Амели тщательно прятали, но держали наготове, она могла понадобиться в любой момент. Эта база (уже не бесприметный частный домик в Милане, а закрытая тесная махина, похожая на сверхсекретный бункер), видимо, являлась частью личных владений Аканде, и покидать ее было запрещено. По сути же Амели по-прежнему была предоставлена сама себе.

Все возможное время она старалась забивать тренировками до изнеможения. Потом ей сказали, что так делать нельзя, и Амели перешла на снотворное, чтобы не оставить пустоте ни шанса. Однако, спустя всего неделю она, придя в комнату, снотворного не обнаружила. Пытаться просить или запугивать лаборантов, а уж тем более Мойру, было бессмысленно, и Роковая Вдова села на мель.

В конце концов, шумиха улеглась, и Коготь, сменив еще несколько локаций, перерыв собственные системы и держа под постоянным прицелом всех потенциальных клиентов, к которым могла обратиться Сомбра, все же перешел из режима красной тревоги в желтую. Роковую Вдову за эти несколько месяцев ни разу не выпустили в поле.

Амели потеряла счет всему, что делала: все подсчеты за нее совершала система жизнеобеспечения, к которой она обращалась раз в сутки для обновления данных об организме. Ничего хорошего эти данные, честно говоря, не сообщали. Постоянная головная боль и заторможенность, отсутствие не интереса, а даже всякого снисхождения к любым занятиям кроме тренировок, потеря аппетита. 

Если бы Амели могла, она бы побилась головой о стену.

Мойра, проявив удивительную щедрость, предоставила ей несколько свободных дней по первой же просьбе. Казалось бы, в этом не было особого смысла, однако, имение Амели было большим, а самое главное – порядком обветшалым. Родовому гнезду Гийяров не пристало находиться в таком виде. 

Прибыв на место рано утром, Амели первым делом заказала новые обои.

Комнат было так много. Она не стала тратить время, чтобы осмотреть все, однако, ревизия, выкидывание мусора и составление какого-никакого плана работ заняли у нее весь день. 

В бывшем кабинете отца, по большей части пустом, как и весь особняк, обнаружились книжные полки, на которых сохранилось несколько потрепанных бумажных экземпляров. Ничего не изменилось с ее последнего прибытия несколько лет назад. Амели прошлась по пыльному дереву пальцем, подняв пепельное облачко. Среди случайно уцелевших томов, по большей части тяжелых из-за мощных кожаных переплетов, совершенно смешной казалась старая помятая книжка с длинными испанскими именами на корешке. Амели, может, кое-что и забыла из прошлой жизни, но не смогла припомнить, чтобы отец питал какую-то особенную любовь к испанским романам.

Амели огляделась по сторонам.

– Выходи, – сказала она наконец.

От стены отделилась фигура, еще секунду назад невидимая. Сомбра стояла и с легкой улыбкой смотрела на нее. Рука Амели метнулась в карман халата, но вместо коммуникатора, соединившего бы ее напрямую с базой, нащупала лишь пачку сигарет.. Сомбра с извиняющимся выражением лица показала ей наушник.

– Прости, araña. Честно говоря, я сама удивилась, что сумела его стащить. Все хорошо? Как-то неважно выглядишь.

За поясом джинсов Амели был маленький пистолет, и он определенно был на месте. Не приходилось сомневаться, что и у Сомбры наверняка что-то есть в рукаве.

– Давно ты здесь? 

Сомбра оглянулась вокруг, будто впервые увидела кабинет.

– О, пару дней, на самом деле. Не думала, что ты приедешь. На секундочку, беспорядок не из-за меня, кое-где я даже прибралась. 

За целый день Амели не только не заметила, что пропал ее коммуникатор – она даже не заметила чужого присутствия в доме. Видимо, все и правда было хуже, чем она думала. Внезапно Амели ощутила страшную усталость.

Сомбра продолжала болтать как ни в чем не бывало, будто с подружкой в торговом центре. Что-то о том, что приходится много ездить, а еще о том, что в Париже дожди, о том, что ее собственные импланты плохо работают, потому что в имении много сырых подвалов, и что обои, которые заказала Амели, ужасно скучные, но так и быть, если Амели не станет размахивать пистолетом, она посодействует в их поклейке…

Сомбра болтала и вместе с тем как-то незаметно приближалась. На ней почти не было привычного макияжа, импланты прикрыты, вместо яркой одежды – что-то очень простое и мешковатое, как оделась бы обычная парижанка. В небольшой заплечной сумке, очевидно, помещался весь ее скарб. Не нужно было прицела, чтобы разглядеть круги у нее под глазами. Амели отрешенно смотрела, как та подходит все ближе, не решаясь оттолкнуть ее или ударить. Сомбра, остановилась в каком-то десятке сантиметров и подняла было руку, будто хотела прикоснуться к холодной щеке Амели, но, заметив ее взгляд, тут же опустила.

– Ты же знаешь, я ничего не сделаю. Просто позволь мне уйти утром. Я верну тебе наушник. Потом можешь сказать, что засекла меня. Могу даже сломать тебе руку, будто мы дрались, хочешь?

Амели не удержалась и фыркнула. Если верить блок-схеме Сомбры, она сейчас шутила, но если Амели согласится на все пункты данной просьбы, та действительно попытается ее скрутить.

Выбор у нее и правда был небольшой. Рефлексы не позволят ей остаться совсем беззащитной, но удержать Сомбру до прибытия оперативников она была явно не в состоянии. 

С другой стороны, сама Сомбра, кажется, тоже не в лучшей форме.

– Я знаю, что тебе по протоколу положено молчать, так что можешь ничего и не говорить, дабы не содействовать противнику, – удивительно мягко сказала Сомбра. Амели, соединив в голове все вышесказанное, опознала иронию и подняла уголки губ в ответ. Руки ее так и остались в карманах халата. – Ты же там не скучала без меня, верно? 

– Нет.

На лице Сомбры снова промелькнула та самая улыбка. Амели никогда еще не видела ее такой уставшей.

– Я тоже нет. 

Если завести руку ей за спину, можно нащупать прижатый к телу ремнем штанов пистолет, и обезоружить ее. Сомбра может сделать то же самое.

Они продолжали молча стоять, глядя друг на друга. Держа одна другую на мушке, не доставая оружия. Где-то в глубине комнат старинные часы неправильно пробили четыре, хоть Амели и знала, что на самом деле сейчас только полночь. Наконец, Сомбра отошла от нее на пару метров и села прямо на пол, устало опершись спиной о стенку шкафа.

– Устраивайся поудобнее, дорогая, нам придется не спать всю ночь. Вдруг ты решишь сдать меня Мойре на опыты, – Сомбра похлопала по доскам пола рядом с собой.

– И что мы будем делать до утра? – спокойно поинтересовалась Амели, расстилая на полу собственный халат и усаживаясь напротив девушки на безопасном расстоянии. Сомбра достала зажигалку и кинула ей. Амели поймала ее и нисколько не удивилась тому, что это была ее собственная.

– Обсуждать дурацкие книжки, конечно. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Araña (исп.) - паук.


End file.
